


Steam

by Karracaz



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Star Trek:TOS, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karracaz/pseuds/Karracaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek takes Amanda on an extended 'honeymoon' following their bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

Smoke and Mirrors (2)

Steam.

Rating: PG13: includes heterosexual consensual sex scenes.

Series: Pre-TOS.

Disclaimer: Paramount/Viacom owns all the rights. I just play.

o0o

 

Lihwa turned out to be little more than a village on the edge of the desert. There were approximately forty private dwellings, a small Hall of Learning, and a Temple of Contemplation. Like any other Vulcan settlement, it consisted of broad anonymous streets flanked by high walls that neatly enclosed every single house. Most of Vulcan's natural beauty lay concealed in that manner, a secret to be wrested from it little by little. The things that mattered at Lihwa were tucked away in hidden valleys, in vermilion and purple alcoves between the folds of sand dunes, waiting to be sought.

"Do you know this place?" Amanda, tired, hungry and dishevelled, saw only the surface austerity. "Where shall we stay?"

With his fingers beneath her elbow, he helped her from the sandtrekker.

"All houses are open to us," he advised enigmatically, and led her to a high gate. It opened at his touch. Beyond it was a small, precise garden, contrived with such cunning that it seemed possible to lose one's way among the various shrubs, and twisted dwarf moonflower vines. Wind chimes rang like crystal bells as they passed, the hollow quartz tubes glinting in the radiance of half a dozen pierced, bronze asenara. Artfully concealed behind flourishing vegetation, the lanterns reflected glow lit a path to the main house.

Built of red stone with a brown tiled roof, a cloistered walk separated the building from the garden. Throughout the day, the wooden screens and inner doors would be detached, allowing the rooms to open straight onto the sheltered way. During the long, cold night, however, the house was tightly and safely shuttered. Sarek and Amanda ascended the three steps up to the entrance where Sarek pressed the doorplate.

After a short while, the door opened. "Sarek ansh'oine t'skon kah T'Phra and his aduna, Amanda asks the hospitality of this House. We travel from Dhikune."

The young boy, who stood there, returned Sarek's bow in the elegant manner peculiar to Vulcans, "Greetings Sarek and Amanda."

He took them straight to the central room where the rest of the household sat around a large, low, circular table. Immediately, they all rose and an elderly woman greeted them. "We are honoured by thy arrival. Will thee eat with us?"

"It will be our honour, T'sai," Sarek inclined his head. "But we are dusty from our travels. If we may bathe first..."

"Of course, T'Piao will show thee the way."

A young girl of about seventeen seasons, First Daughter of that House, led them to a second-floor dressing room, decorated with a life-size frieze of ancient gods and goddesses dressed only in their glory. Sliding shutter doors opened onto a room built entirely of carefully joined, smooth wooden planks, imported from Karalan, a nearby colony world. Combined with the fragrance of the smokey haze that rose from a recessed tub filled almost to the brim with a tawny mass of heated, viscous sand, the aromatic wood gave the room a wondrous scent. Amanda noted the sunken bath appeared quite ample for two.

As soon as T'Piao left them alone, Sarek removed his travelling clothes, folding each article neatly before placing it in a disguised cupboard apparently placed there for that purpose. Amanda watched him uncertainly for a moment but he had forgotten her presence – or was ignoring it in that single-minded manner all Vulcans seemed to possess!

More than a little shy in the strange surroundings, Amanda followed his example and started to undress. There was a tension in her limbs, an exhilarating tightness working through her nerves as she quickly slipped free of the dusty desert gear. With unprecedented speed, she folded all her garments, and stuffed them into the cupboard on top of Sarek's clothing. He had not touched her for several days, ever since the fires of pon-farr had burned low, and although she strived to remain tranquil, the pulse beating wildly in her throat gave her away.

To her surprise when she again turned around, he was observing her. Naked except for the linen loincloth wrapped about his waist and between his long legs, she observed his narrowed gaze stray involuntarily over her breasts and abdomen, the curve of her hips and her bared thighs.

Sarek's brow arched as his dark hawk-eyes burned into hers across the width of the room and she had her first intimation of how easily a mere thought could stimulate her husband. Suffocated by a heat that came from within and without, she felt her pulses abruptly leap in excitement. Her heart pounded an erratic rhythm as he took a step in her direction, a delightful shiver of wanting running through her as he closed the gap between them.

"Amanda-"

His gaze was as volatile as a caress, his voice husky with a desire he had told her he could not experience outside of pon-farr. The very sound of his deep baritone stoked the conflagration that smouldered within her.

"My husband?" She queried with a tremulous sigh as he backed her up against the wall, shocked by the strength of his obvious intent. He stroked her cheek with two of his fingers before reaching for each katra point along her brow and jaw. Slowly a delicate thread of awareness formed between them.

"My wife!"

Whether demand or plea she could not resist. He was tall and hot and he pressed against her from breast to belly, his thigh inveigled between hers, smelling deliciously of cinnamon. Though his expression remained enigmatic, he kissed her with his smouldering eyes. Her nipples hardened like stones in reaction, tingling where they rubbed against the skin of his chest. Feeling wanton, shameless, she reached about his narrow waist and wriggled her fingers between the tightened folds of the loincloth.

His tormented groan as she kneaded the muscles of his firm rump was a heady invitation, his gasp an incentive she was unwilling to ignore. Grasping the tail end of the linen cha'li, she pulled it loose until the garment lost its cling and slipped down the smoothness of Sarek's thighs to pool at his feet. Now he was as naked as she was. Again, she caressed his muscles, higher this time, just above his slender waist, concentrating on the glands either side of his spine that lay just beneath the skin. He was particularly tender there but she dug her fingertips in using all her strength to induce the specific androgens that would permit his genitalia to descend.

Tone distracted he asked, "What are thee doing?"

Probably at some other time he would agree that it was not one of his most logical remarks.

She laughed breathily and flicked her tongue along his lower lip. His mouth opened and heat seared her cheek as he exhaled. Smoothly, she pressed her lips to his, tongue inquisitive, exploring virgin territory, delighting in the taste of his hot piquancy, wanting more.

"Amanda," he moaned, when she released him at last, his usually mellifluous voice hoarse with more than just surprise. "Amanda-they will be waiting for us."

"Waiting?" she echoed, and planted a series of little kisses on his shoulders, his neck, then his chin before reaching to nibble on his ear lobe.

"Our-hosts," he ground out through tautened lips, eyes closed tight, heart tripping double-time against Amanda's ribs where he leaned bonelessly against her. "For dinner. It-would be an insult for them to begin without us."

Amanda blinked, stayed her hand where it caressed his flat stomach. "Oh my! Really?"

"Indeed-"

But it was far too late to stop. His breathing altered as her ministrations finally kicked in. His ardour blazed. Though he tried to resist the animal response that flamed through mind and body, Amanda's fervour had set his blood on fire. He moaned and with fingers curled around hers, guided her touch to his heated flesh. His skin was oiled velvet beneath her fingertips. She grasped him hard, the way he had shown her in those first few days after the bonding ceremony. She found he needed little encouragement. Passion ignited between them. He possessed her with a speed and power that forced her firstly onto tiptoe then off her feet. Though only a ghost of the former vigour of pon-farr, his thrusts were wild. He pounded into her and she clung to him as the world spun. Together they found the tempo that bound their minds and bodies into one exquisite harmony. The pleasure when it came was pure and explosive.

"Amanda," she heard Sarek sob aloud, then buck and buck again.

As her heart slowed and her breathing returned to something approaching normal, with her legs locked at the ankle around Sarek's flanks, absurdly, her thoughts centred on the family waiting for them downstairs. But they could do nothing. Sarek was not a Human. For a little while longer, they would be joined in the act of intimacy.

She giggled against his shoulder, her face flushed as he rocked her gently back and forth, his arms wound protectively about her. "Your momma has a lot to answer for, my Adun."

"Hmmm?" he questioned inarticulately, for the moment beyond words.

"Didn't she ever tell you that nice boys don't just drop their underwear in other people's bathrooms?"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexicon: T'sai – Lady
> 
> Adun - Husband
> 
> Aduna - Wife
> 
> Cha'li – Loin-cloth
> 
> Asenara - Lantern


End file.
